It has hitherto been common practice, in engines for turning a shaft, for a piston, partly defining a cumbustion chamber, to be mechanically connected directly to a crank or drive shaft thus utilizing the rapidly expanding ignited gas to directly turn the shaft. Even in recently developed rotary engines, equivalents of pistons have been employed, again however, applying gas engendered piston movements directly to the shaft.
The just mentioned practice has led to the use of engines with an excessive number of cylinders and pistons to provide added power and to yield a reasonably smoothe application of power to the drive shaft.
The principal objects of this invention are to provide improved, simplified means for utilizing the expansion of ignited gas to turn a shaft while being capable of providing increased power and smoother operation without the use of an excessive number of cylinders.
Those familiar with the art relating to engines operable through the use of ignited gas will readily recognize other advantages of this invention as hereinafter detailed.